


Gaping Dragon For My Dad

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Brush Pens, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, mild body horror, teeth where they don't belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: I drew my dad some art of the Gaping Dragon for his birthday.
Kudos: 6





	Gaping Dragon For My Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparky's Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sparky%27s+Dad).



  


**Author's Note:**

> My dad’s birthday is the day before Halloween, and I decided that this year I’d draw him a picture with the brush pens he got me for my own birthday. The Gaping Dragon is his favourite _Dark Souls_ boss.


End file.
